Surrender
by harley-kenickie
Summary: The Point Place gang reels from the departure of two friends, with a few months to spare before one seems to leave for good and the other stays for good. They soon realize what once was might never be had and many faces come and go. Can Point Place ever really be home again? (R&R) (Post s7) (Basically a s8 remake) (On-Going) (JH/DE?/FK?)
1. The Trip Fix (0)

0\. The Trip Fix

Steven stood in that hotel room and was still standing there, even in his protests. The silent trip through back roads towards nowhere, defied his wants and aggravations. A couple stops at a few bars along the way had not helped an ounce and he was beginning to wonder if the Gang back in Point Place fucking nowhere Wisconsin knew he was off the grid. It had been a week- a fucking week- and he had nothing to do with any of them. It felt kind of liberating. It felt fucking sad.

Driving through Virginia and u-turning at the Georgia-Florida line was boring, while the winding path towards Texas showed more good times than not. Steven was contemplating returning home while somewhere in fucking Kansas when he took the last sip in to drunkenness and forgot about his worries. For the time being. From where he was a week ago to the backseat of his car, shitfaced and snoring with a short, tan chick who he swore was a spy for the Russians but didn't give two flying monkey fucks and was naked on the floor- he was doing alright. In his own, fucked up, Bud Hyde kind of way.

The current dream was filled with different endings and a newfound pride in sticking around in that hotel to work things out.

His untrimmed curls almost got cut as the door slammed shut and his eyes squinted open. Thankful he was in his boxers, he noticed that his spy from the night before was gone. He thanked god and then took it back, unsure of if that was an appropriate thing to think towards the man upstairs and kind of not caring anymore.

Mentally fucking off breakfast, he soon stumbled back out of the vehicle and back in to the bar.

Point Place wasn't going anywhere and neither was his future.

..

Kelso was out of that hotel room within ten minutes- of course grabbing his hair care items and hot new pair of jeans. He returned to the Forman's house with enough juicy details that the entire town knew he was over exaggerating. Hyde had not been crying and no Kelso did not kick his ass. And in the wake of the incredibly perfect story, Donna sent around the truth after a long phone call with Jackie- Kelso was practically shunned.

Taking his exile in stride, Michael Kelso rededicated himself to the police force and spending time with his daughter. This gave him occupation and meaning for the following months, something to live for. It wasn't until he realized no girls wanted anything to do with him, anymore, that he really started to see the bigger picture.

In an attempt at reaching in to his daughters life more, Kelso swore off sex with anyone but Brooke (because he had to get it somewhere and nowhere else).

Donna and Red started a bet on how long he would last because Brooke had recently started dating a rich doctor and wasn't putting out.

..

Other than the previously mentioned shenanigan's regarding Michael Kelso and is ever lacking sex-life, Donna had really and truly been dedicating herself to her studies. When she wasn't studying hard and contemplating moving out, she and Kitty were recording tapes to send to Eric every week. Those afternoons together helped bring the women together even more and soon they couldn't wait to get in that living room and talk their sweet little hearts out.

Even though he was in Africa doing some good, Donna couldn't help but miss him more and more each day.

And she soon started wondering if Africa could be a place for the both of them.

..

Eric Forman was feeling extra good about what was happening in Africa, his students helped him break in to the culture and their parents where extra supportive in his efforts. The tapes from his mom and girlfriend back home were a warm reminder of what the community he was in was working towards, no matter how slowly. But the thing that kept him going the most was the monthly visits form Fez. He didn't have much else to do and was making even more money at a salon in Point Place, washing hair and he was even starting to learn how to cut it. So his money went to seeing his best friend and candy.

After a few months, everything seemed to reach a certain pattern.

A good pattern, Eric wasn't sure could be accomplished back home.

..

Jackie attempted the Chicago job. It was exactly one week later that she was unsure of how to function with the news from Point Place that there was actually no news from Steven Hyde. The one thing occupying her mind more than she'd admit to anyone but Donna. So it was the following week when she packed up the hotel room she oh-so-eagerly switched to and headed home.

She found a pretty good job editing a fashion magazine, surprisingly published in Wisconsin and moved into a small apartment closer to the office than Point Place. Sucking it up, she took the bus back and forth between home, work and Donna's- no one else was really around the Forman's house during that time. Jackie anxiously waited for Steven, just to know he was alive and kicking and simultaneously continued to beat herself up for the situation she had gotten the three of them in. There was too much she pushed around in her mind those few months, that she needed to tell Steven.

A total of three months and two weeks later Steven decided to grace Point Place with his return.

And with that came a heart-breaking letter from Eric.


	2. These Hearts (1)

1\. These Hearts

"How indecent of him! I am finally ashamed of that little- little bastard!" The usual squeak and head bob from Kitty Forman and Donna couldn't help but send her a small smile through the tears. The uncomfortable kitchen chair beneath her and Kitty leaning angrily by the stove were two familiar things she'd rather not be experiencing.

 _I'm doing great here and I want you to do great with your life. We can wait. Go do what (and who) you need to do, okay?_

Some of Eric's finer lines from the letter played back through her head and she tried to picture him saying those same words out loud, to her face and she realized he wouldn't have been able to. Not a single word would have been said and they would have ended up just like they had a year before- two hundred steps back and nothing to show for their relationship. Donna wanted to barf.

Kitty was still ranting in the background, "I love you sweetie but I can't allow you to go up there and break his GI Joe's, I wouldn't hear the end of it until I die and that is not the thing I want over my head when the good Lord comes for me."

"Mrs. Forman, I'm sorry but do you mind if I just leave for the day?" Donna was slowly standing up, wiping the stains off of her cheeks and pulling in a long breath.

The wiser woman smiles up at her and rushed to give her a tight, little hug, "I'll see you soon, honey."

Donna exited the house but didn't feel the need to venture back to her own. So her walk through Point Place began and it didn't keep the tears from falling.

..

His car broke down somewhere right after he crossed the Wisconsin state line. He finally decided to come home when his wallet was running thin and the constant drinking stopped helping him to ignore the big Jackie sized problem in his life. The only thing that really hurt him was that she was probably still in Chicago, maybe even with Kelso, and moving her way up at that job. She had probably forgotten about him and his current predicament.

So when the Taxi dropped him off in front of the Forman's house, Steven chose to take the basement entrance and sleep for a few days.

Kitty had to turn away from her folding atop the washer to look at the intruder, with that came a scream and another one of her fabulous hugs given out that day. The man who walked in smelled of beer, gasoline and beef jerky. His hair was outgrown and a nice beard was framing his features. Baby blue eyes weighed down with tiredness and relentlessness to forget. He had on the same clothes he left in, and they clearly had not been washed.

"Young man, you have a lot of explaining to do but first- go get your nasty ass in the shower and hand over those clothes!" She was ordering due to an extra feisty mood.

He nodded, went to his room, balled up the clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, "Here. Mrs. Forman, I am so sorry to worry you like that-"

"Shower. Now," Was all she said as the clothes entered the washer alone.

He scratched the back of his head and ventured up the stairs.

"Hold it." The grunt came from Red Forman, comfortably sat in his living room chair.

Steven froze and turned to face the man he had grown to accept as a father, "Sir."

"You're old enough to drink, to drive and to do what you very well please. I get it, shit happened and you wanted to get away. Don't we all? The only time I say that is allowed though, for that long of a time, is when I'm not surrounded by a wife whining over your disappearance and a bratty girl with more spunk in her step I could hardly tell if she was high or just out of it, all because of you. So you're grounded and don't get pissed. You still live under my roof," Red paused to sip at his delicious beer while Steven's face went far away and anxious, "I've been keeping in touch with your father and your sister came in to run the store while you were away. They're not mad, just upset you didn't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Red.." Steven was about to climb the stairs when he had to ask, "Did you say Jackie's back in town?"

"Came back after a week of calling us and Donna nonstop. Not that it's any of my business, but you do realize she was telling the truth back in Chicago. Oh, and because of Kelso, pretty much the whole town knows about this entire situation," Red finished his beer and strutted in to the kitchen.

Steven ran a hand over his face and hoped for coffee when he got out of the shower.

..

"Donna, you know I've always thought you can do better than Eric, but if you want to fly over to Africa right now, I wouldn't hesitate to come along," The perky brunette rolled up a blunt, making sure it was just right.

The blonde rolled her eyes and took the drugs away from her best friend, "Where are you getting this stuff now that _our supplier_ is AWOL?"

"His secret stashes. I dated him for how long? Almost two years? I know where he'd hide it. We'll be set until November with this shit," Jackie smirked and took it back, the living room of her small apartment filling quickly with smoke.

"Maybe I should go to Africa, Jackie! Let's go! Right-" As the Amazonian girl tried to get out of her chair and turn around for the door, she fell over and landed on the floor. Jackie burst into tear-filled laugher while the other girl threw a throw pillow at her.

They both ended up in front of the television, watching a random soap opera they thought as the funniest thing on earth.

..

"All of the ladies can't get enough of Fez and it's the best thing to ever happen to me," The foreigner leaned back on the right side of the couch, hand over his heart while the other held his strawberry candy.

Steven chuckled and sipped at his coffee, "Looks like everything's gone right for you sense I left. How's Eric?"

"He's great. So great he realized he had to let Donna go so he sent her a break up letter," Fez was oblivious to the importance of this news.

"Where is she?" Steven sat forward, ready to get up and find her broken hearted self.

Fez shook his head, "I don't know. Probably at Jackie's."

The bearded man stood and threw on his jacket, "She still lives at her moms place, right?"

"No... her mom moved out of country right after Jackie went to Chicago."

"Where's Jackie living then?" Steven's heart beat was rising and the knot growing in his stomach was definitely not a good one.

Fez stood as well, "I'll show you. She got a job and started paying rent at an apartment. I've never been inside but the outside looks decent enough."

Steven wordlessly followed his friend out, trying to figure out how he had stayed away for so long while his friends went on with their lives without him.

..

"I guess they're not in, man. Let's just call tomorrow-" Fez went to walk away but a rather muscular hand reached out in his way.

Steven then bent down and lifted the very frilly and girly plant sitting to the left of the door, "She always said how she'd love one of these and how great of a hiding spot it would be for a key."

The foreigner gave his companion a look of disapproval.

"Just to make sure they're really not here, okay?"

Steven cleared his throat and opened the door. Before allowing himself to look around his ex's new life, he put the key back. Fez sped in around him, curious to find the bedroom. The bearded one rubbed his face and flicked on the living room light. Spacious but completely bare of decorations or glitter; this was not the apartment of the Jackie Burkhart he knew what seemed like so long ago. A simple couch and one arm chair surrounded a small coffee table and television, all facing the doorway. A desk was placed behind the couch and to the left, nothing much on it. A few magazine's. The kitchen was open and behind the living room on the right, half the first rooms size. Nothing exciting was happening in there either and when Steven ventured in to the room right next to it, the bathroom showed that Jackie Burkhart did in fact take residence there. One more door was on that wall and it was a towel-filled closet.

The last room- the room Fez was about to enter- was in the corner and along the wall the desk was on. Sounds Steven didn't want anything to do with and Fez oh-so-clearly did were bouncing out of the cracks. With one final push, Steven and Fez got a full on look at the orgy taking place in Jackie Burkhart's bedroom.

The brunette peeled her face away from the ogre she'd brought home in a drunken boredom while Donna pushed the red-headed mistake deeper in to her crouch.

Jackie yelled in embarrassment and Donna relieved herself.


	3. Individualization (2)

2\. Individualization

His name was being yelled, pleaded as the familiar storming out was occupying his every nerve. Steven Hyde did not need to see that, hear that, smell _that._ No matter what he had done and no matter how drunk he got, he would have never made her see it. That's why he drank and why he did it as far away as possible. Even in such a delirious state, Steven Hyde kept his favorite girl's interest in hand- if he was going to have sex with someone else, she didn't know the girl and didn't actually see it. Unlike the situation in Chicago, or in Donna's living room all that time ago, Steven wasn't about to hurt her in such a way.

Obviously that wasn't her intention, and he had to get out of there for the both of them.

..

Back in the previously compromising bedroom, Jackie was throwing discarded clothing items at their respective owners and mentally cursing herself. Fez was enjoying the show from the door. Donna happily threw on her shirt and went to make coffee. The two house guests felt the tension and escaped in an almost Hyde-like fashion, minus the cool saunter and obvious affection.

Jackie pushed the utterly disgusting Fez out of the front door and slammed it shut.

"Calm down. It's not like you haven't been going out and doing that for a little over a month now, Jackie! You knew he'd come back eventually," The blonde explained from the stove.

Jackie literally fell on to the sofa, "I. Hate. You."

"Me. Too."

The coffee's mumbling was the only noise for a bit, until even that couldn't last.

"But it was fun before they rudely walked in, right?" Donna lounged in the plush side chair and sipped her wake-up medicine.

The ex-cheerleader groaned, "No, it wasn't. He was disgusting, a horrible kisser and actually thought my name was Becky."

A laugh escaped the other girl and she soon had to dodge yet another sofa pillow.

"I think I have a new thing for gingers."

Jackie rolled her eyes and sat up, "Do you think he hates me?"

"He's the one who left you in Chicago."

"But Donna-"

The amazon rested her elbows on her knees, "You have to realize that you were fine without him and that you don't need anyone right now. You're finally getting your life in order, Jackie. Now have some fun with me and live in the moment!"

"If I lived in the moment, I'd be over in that basement right now. You do realize I came back so I could be here, waiting, when he got back? I'm sorry, Donna, but it wasn't for you or Kitty or anyone else. I'm really and truly happy I found my job, I'm great at it and everyone loves me there, I am. But the second I saw his face, I knew he was still the only thing to actually make me think my life through. I want to get out of Wisconsin for good, to have a family and a great career. Friends that stay with me and a husband that I can honestly say I've loved sense the beginning... that's what completes the dream, you big fat lumber jack, so no I can't realize what I've done without him because all it's been is _filler_ ," The brunette bombshell quirked and pointed her finger all about in the most Jackie way.

Donna sat the mug down and looked her best friend in the eye, "Then why have you been philandering for the past few weeks?"

"I-I don't know. Boredom? Horniness? Lonliness? Hopelessness? Vulnerableness?-" Jackie's face crunched up and her eye's were barely noticeable.

"- Okay stop before you blow a brain cell trying to come up with more words that end with '-ness', okay? I get it but because of all that '-ness' you're going to have to deal with the consequences," Donna reached over and patted the other woman on the leg, "And it's not going to be pretty."

"I just- _that_ was not the reunion I was hoping for."

"Eh. Could have been worse."

..

Red Forman waltzed in to his living room, a beer in tow, when he saw his Kitty on the sofa, "What're you doing, sweetheart?"

"Packing up a few things Eric asked me to send him," She indeed had a filled box of comic books and action figures, "He apparently wants them for his students but who knows, maybe he's just sipping on a coconut, making out with some floosy and wishing he had all of this- this junk!"

"You're still mad at him?" He took a seat next to her as she taped up the box.

Sticking the address and postal information on top, she replied, "He's my son and I love him."

"But by god, if he doesn't piss you off, he wouldn't be our- my son," Red rubbed her back.

A smirk met her lips and she pecked her husband on the cheek, "Mind helping me get it to the driveway? I'll have Steven take it to the post office tomorrow."

"You sure that dumb ass won't drive off with it in the back of his car?"

She hit him on the knee, "No. He'll take the Vista Cruiser- apparently his broke down a few days ago and he will definitely be coming back."

"Where is that kid anyways?"

"Didn't you ground him?"

Steven came fuming in through the front door, unprepared for the scene before him.

They stood and Kitty questioned, "Where have you been?"

"Trying to find Donna. I wanted to see how she was doing."

Red nodded and carried the box to him, "Let us next time you're leaving, alright? Now take this to the Vista Cruiser and take it to the post office tomorrow. Kitty, here, has spent the better part of her day organizing it."

"Whose it for?"

"Eric, of course," Kitty went off towards the kitchen.

Steven's face went to stone, his stubble rigid, "That prick doesn't deserve anything."

"Do it, Steven. He's been your friend way longer than he's been this big of an ass. Why don't you ask him why in the hell he did it before you go judging him?" Red spit some more wisdom at his adoptive son before disappearing in to the dinning room.

..

His boxers fit nicely while his old Cheap Trick t-shirt, that he'd never admit to owning, was a bit baggy while the phone clung to his hand, "I'm so sorry. Is everything at the store alright?"

Angie huffed and called for their father to come to the phone, "Steven, I'm glad you're alright and finally decided to show back up but, what the hell are you doing with your life?"

Shuffling as the phone switched callers, "Hello, son."

"I was calling to say how sorry I am-"

"-This late at night?"

The clock on the kitchen wall read 10 o'clock and Steven mentally scuffed, "Sorry. I was on my way to bed when I realized I hadn't talked to you."

"We're just glad you're alright, son. When should we expect you back at the store?" The older man sounded rushed.

Steven ran a hand through his curls, "In a few days. Why don't we start fresh on Monday?"

"Alright," Silence until, "We'll see you then."

Hanging the phone back on the wall, Steven grabbed his welcome home cookies Kitty couldn't stop making and a glass of milk before heading back to the basement.

The stairs were more creaky than he remembered and the television's light was dimmer than usual. His bare feet cooled against the floor and as he sat his goodies on the table next to his chair, he took a seat. Only to be utterly embarrassed when the basement door opened and a distraught brunette Barbie barged in, gently closing the door back.


	4. Things Untold (3)

3\. Things Untold

"Jackie?"

"Steven."

She looked between him, his underwear and the child-like meal beside him. Deciding there was no better way to break the tension, she plopped down in the couch and leaned over to get a cookie. They were divine. Steven just watched as she sipped at his milk and tried to look inconspicuous. Tried to look like she wasn't feeling completely guilty.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

His head shook, "Stop."

Their eyes met and she couldn't hold back, "I know I should but I _just_ can't."

"I left high and dry for three months, with no contact and was drunk off my ass the entire time, god knows how I'm still alive. You should not be apologizing, Jackie. I'm the one who was planning on asking for forgiveness," He snagged a cookie and rested his back against the chair.

Letting out a sigh, she turned her eyes to the floor, "I put myself in a compromising situation so-"

"-And if I had stayed around, I would have realized sooner that it wasn't what I thought-"

"-I'm sorry about that too."

He gently took the glass away from her and sipped, "Me too."

"Why the hell do we _both_ have to be so difficult?" Hazelnut eyes to the ground and perfectly trimmed eyebrows pushed together, Jackie had let herself fall in to the easiness that was talking to Steven Hyde.

Clearing his throat, "I just have one thing to ask."

He waited for her eyes to me his, then he sent her a soft smile.

"Was the ultimatum to get married right then or was it just a promise of that- anything- because I spent months throwing it back and forth in my head after realizing that I came to Chicago with an answer to both. But it was the fact that I thought it was the first one- that's what really put me off and why we grew apart over it all. I was so freaked out-" Steven cut himself off by shoving a cookie in his mouth before he let himself get any more emotional.

"It was the promise that we had some sort of future together and that we weren't wasting our time, Steven. I know you and I would never pressure you to get married right when I'm ready. It would be when and if you are," She wished he would look at her again.

A hand ran over his face, "I'm heading to bed. You're welcome to stay out here if you want."

Jaw to her neck and body rigid, Jackie was left in that dingy basement by herself and with no feeling of improvement.

..

Donna rolled off of the sofa with a thump. Glancing through the opened bedroom door, she noticed her friend was not home yet. Though, the disheveled state of the livening room let her know her couch mate from the night before had hightailed it out of there. Good thing too, she didn't want to have to be a bitch in the morning.

"Coffee is a need," Mumbling to herself, she got up and made a pot, "That's right I don't need anyone. But Jackie... Wow... Never thought I'd say that one. And mean it."

..

Kitty was scrambling some eggs and humming a tune that only she knew. The house seemed so still and she couldn't keep herself together. It was the wall phone ringing that gave her a money to keep her mind off of the issues around her.

"Hello?" She pulled the phone over so she could place the eggs on a platter.

The voice was low, "Mrs. Forman? It's Charlie-"

"Oh, Charlie! How are you? I'm rather upset that your parents sent you away over what seems like no problem at all!" Her voice rose a few octives.

"They never told you why I left, did they?"

"I was told it was because you forgot to call them for a few days," Kitty did not notice how much of a lie that was as she prepared some bacon.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Well, either way, I'm coming back and was wondering if Lauries room was open-?"

"Of course! It will be great to have a boy around here I'm not constantly let down by! When will you be back, dear?" Her excitement bounced in to the reading room and Red was alerted of her new mood.

"A few days, maybe?"

"Perfect!"

..

Meanwhile, Steven was waking up down in his room. Throwing on some sweatpants and socks, he entered the main basement and saw something beautiful. Jackie Burkhart was knocked out on the sofa, the blanket only around her waist as it was bunched up in the night. She had on a pair of his sweatpants and an old Judas Priest shirts. Hair thrown up in a messy bun and all of the previous day's makeup was cleared away. He had always loved when she took the makeup off.

"Stop being weird, Steven," Jackie shielded her face with her hands while stretching a bit.

Steven rubbed his beard and walked around to sit in his chair, "I'm sorry."

Turning her head, she finally could see him and her breath caught. Puffy eyes, crazy hair, shirtless and his entire attention set on her. It was breathtaking and nerve-racking at the same time. Deep skies of blue and filled with clouds bet her multicolored eyes and there was a new tension in the air.

"I think Mrs. Forman made breakfast," Steven smirked and smelled the delicious scent coming from upstairs.

Jackie groaned while sitting up and occupying the middle cushion, "It does smell good."

He watched as she yawned, "I'll bring you down some."

"Just like old times," It was a mumble as he went for the stairs but he heard it all the same. And he was completely okay with going back to normal, their normal.

When he was out of view, she put her bra back on but couldn't seem to take off his clothes just yet. They smelled of cedar, cigarettes and Steven. The opposite of what she, herself, smelled like daily and she missed this.

He returned shortly with a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She turned sideways to look at him.

He sat down and handed her a glass of orange juice- no pulp- "Most of the food was gone. Kelso and Fez decided to show up this morning out of no where. Apparently Charie is coming back to town... And Eric sent another letter..."

"What?! What did he say?" Jackie jumped with her usual enthusiasm.

He sighed, "Nothing to do with Donna- the only thing he talked about was teaching and how much he missed his mom."

"He didn't even ask about you? If you were back yet?" Jackie was getting flustered, "He asked about you once like two months ago. It's like he doesn't care about anyone anymore. And why string Donna along for months?"

"- Jackie, calm down. It's not like I was thinking of him when I left."

They locked eyes.

"Steven. I-"

"Me too."

She sighed just as the basement was flooded with Kelso and Fez from upstairs and Donna from the basement door.


	5. Echo (4)

4\. Echo

"Hyde! I didn't believe it when Fez told me you were back! Where in the heck were you?" Kelso jumped off of the stairs and patted his friend on the back before reaching in to the freezer for a popsicle.

Steven cleared his throat, "Everywhere, man."

Kelso just nodded and sat on the other end of the couch.

The blonde sat in the right chair and stretched her long legs on top of the coffee table, "I am so not in the mood to go to this job interview later."

"Where's it at?" Jackie tried not to look suspicious in her current attire.

Donna stretched, "For a crew member for channel 4 news."

There was a mumbled of fake enthusiasm and understanding.

"Why the hell would you want that job?" Steven was intrigued and confused.

She sighed, "It'll give me some money to save up for college- when I start that back up. I already called them, I should be good."

Jackie nodded her head, "Good thing. You were starting to stink up my living room- only there a few days and-"

Making a gagging gesture, the brunette rolled her eyes towards her friend.

Donna scuffed and didn't say anything.

Fez placed his hands on his hips and stood directly behind the couch, "The salon is hiring."

"No thanks."

"Worth a shot," The foreigner shrugged and sat on the back of the couch, between the first pair of ex-lovers.

Steven cleared his throat and went for some coffee. Jackie took the moment to readjust her position on the couch and Donna started babbling on about how she can work her way up to director if she got this job. Fez pulled out some candy out of nowhere and Kelso was trying ever so hard to concentrate on what Donna was preaching.

When Steven returned a few minutes later, he didn't add much to the conversation anyways.

Around one o'clock Kelso hopped up and explained how he had to get Betsy from Brooke for the weekend. Fez went along with him for a ride home. Donna stuck around watching various game shows and barely having a conversation with the most recent ex-lovers before storming off to her interview. Jackie internally prayed that she got the job and the stability it should bring with it.

There was a comfortable silence around the couple for a few minutes as the episode ended.

As soon as it did, Jackie got up and turned the volume down, "I cannot believe they were so oblivious."

"What?" Steven would never admit that he missed this side of her, the over caring and overbearing side that got damaged all too easily.

"They didn't even realize that I was in your clothes, talking with you or that I was over here so early," Her rant was picking up, "The first time anyone really sees Michael sense Eric left and he acts like nothings wrong. Fez obviously took Eric's side in the break up and wasn't afraid to voice it. I mean- what does it take to get these people to think about something other than themselves?! It's good that they're getting their lives together and shit but come on- you just got back from the worlds longest bender!"

By the end her arms were outstretched in front of her and it reminded him of a cheerleader pose.

He couldn't contain his laughter, "I've missed that."

The smile was soft and her tongue licked at her bottom lip, "I've missed being able to do that."

The laughter turned in to a chuckle and soon his smile was as small and innocent as hers.

"I've missed that," She let her thoughts go right out her mouth.

A light shade of pink stretched from his neck to his ears, "What're we even doing, Jackie?"

Sucking in a large breath, she answered honestly, "We're finally talking about our feelings."

Steven let out a low chuckle as he got up, headed for the freezer, "We've done that plenty of times- you just elected to ignore them."

Perfectly discolored eyes rolled for a second time that day, "Like twice, Steven. In a long and committed relationship, a few more times of actually talking are in order."

"But the good thing about us- for a good while, at least- was that we didn't need to talk. You know?" He opened the soda and decided to lean against the freezer.

Her face fell in on itself out of confusion, "Steven, I may know how you feel but when you never show or say it, it's kind of hard to believe."

His stare fell upon her nervous form- hands twitching in her lap, right foot tapping and eyes glued to the television.

That was what he was missing. All of this talk over feelings and a future weren't to concrete some fairytale she had come up with as a little girl. It was to ensure her emotional stability, and ultimately, his as well. If they both said how they felt and if they both treated one another in the same manner, they wouldn't have as many trust issues as they have had in the past. Yes, they sit together and have their own side conversations- in a way showing that they give special attention to one another- but when it boils down, they're just talking about the weather, cars or shopping. And with very few subjects that they can agree on, why not touch base on the one thing that links them together? Their feelings.

"I love you," After having his mind race for several minutes figuring out why the love of his life pressured him to do so many things he wasn't used to but knew he had to do to keep her, Steven sort of blurted out the one thing he's wanted to yell from the top of the water tower sense he got back to Point Place, "Jackie, I fucking love you. That's not me saying whatever you want, or admitting something bind blowing because we both know it's true. We both know I love when you wear my clothes like you are right now, when your laugh gets so out of control you hold on to me for support, and when you get so angry you have to let it out in the most adorable rants on the planet. And I'm lucky enough to see all of it- every part of you. Jackie Burkhart is a bratty, selfish Barbie who, for some unbelievable reason, chose me and continues to choose me. Except, when you're bratty I can _see and hear_ why you're upset over whatever it is. When your selfish? You're trying to cover up the fact that you have the biggest heart in the room. And when they say Barbie, I just think of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and laugh at the comparison. Jackie fucking Burkhart, I love you just as much now, as I did when I first said it out loud. Not even the biggest misunderstanding and trip can replace the feelings you make me have. And I get why you wanted to talk about it all, I do. And I'm sorry I couldn't understand until now."

Even though her breath was not steady and her feet could barely function, Jackie fucking Burkhart got up and shot across the room.

Perfectly manicured nails dug into the craziest curls, the most calloused hands wrapped around the tiniest waist and lips clung to the most precious kiss.

Pulling back for a moment, Jackie returned with "I love you, I do."

"I-"

"- Enough talking. If we want to be together, let's just do it. No explanation needed."

Steven shrugged and placed his hand along her jaw, "Doll, that's the best idea I've heard in a long time."


	6. Push (5)

5\. Push

The next morning, after a tender night of _just sleeping_ the couple awoke with more energy than either had in a while. Curling up closer to Steven, the petite ex-cheerleader looked more like a princess in this state than in any he'd ever seen before. He heard the familiar grumble come from deep within her throat and pop from her back as she stretched. Jackie kept her eyes closed but could feel his beaming into her movements and couldn't help but smile.

They had stayed up, made out and caught up- obviously, she had done more in their time apart than he had and he couldn't be more proud.

"I love your little nose," The words escaped before he could lock them back up into the deepest and mushiest parts of his brain.

A quirky smile pulled at her lips and her voice was teasing, "I'm liking the new sharing thing we've got going."

"Shut up," He bounced her head with his shoulder in a faint act of annoyance.

"You _love_ me and all of my burns," Eyes still closed.

He smirked at a memory, "Don't push it."

A small hand collided with his bare chest and he couldn't hold back a laugh.

Wrapping his arms tight around Jackie, he whispered, "I _love_ you and all of your burns- no matter how much they scorch through my masculinity."

"Good."

..

Donna fell off of the couch for the second time that week, her eyes opening after the cataclysmic thud rang through her entire body.

"Good morning, apartment. What should we do today?" She stood slowly and ran a hand over her forhead, "What was that? Actually get up and do something with my life? Now, why in the hell would I want to do that?"

Instead of heading for the coffee pot, she opened the small fridge and pulled out a classic beer in a can. With a huff, she popped her neck and sipped at the almost stale liquid. Donna was fed up with getting up and actually doing things. Eric got practically two years off and to break a girls heart before she broke his, why couldn't she have the same luxury? Time and time again?

"Why are you up so god damn early, lady?" A grumble came from the floor on the other side of the coffee table. She rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the trash she had dragged in the night before.

"For some poison to throw down my throat. Now get the hell out, dillhole!" She threw her hand around and tried to do the same with the other until she spilled some of the alcoholic beverage. Her eyes rolled once again and she circled the middle counter to lean against the back of the couch.

The mess of hair atop his head reflected that of a hornets nest and she wondered how this prize was what landed in her lap the night before, then she remembered. They were not alone.

Donna swerved on her heel and charged the bedroom. The door slammed against the wall and bounced against it a few more times as she raided the bed. The comforter met the floor and the pillows did soon after. The beds occupants yelped and scrambled to their feet, snatching their clothes on as they met her night buddy in the living room.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into bringing these dumbasses home, Petrice," The blonde chugged more beer and pointed at the very shaken ginger, "Good thing I met you last night, or else you'd be getting an ass kicking for knowing better. Get your shit, the trash out there and get the fuck out!"

They had no trouble following that order, leaving Donna alone with a half empty beer and a trashy apartment that wasn't hers.

..

"Don't do that, Eric. You know that that is a bad idea. You just broke up with Donna!" Fez almost yelled into the Formans kitchen phone.

Upon hearing the commotion, Kitty came rushing in and stole the phone from him, "Eric, honey, what's going on? Do you miss your mother so much you want to come home and if I'm right I'll have you on the next flight back!"

"Mrs. Forman-" The foreigner started to complain but when her cry sharp and colored finger raised in front of his face, he froze.

"Great! I'll call you back with the details, sweetie!" She took a large breath, "Eric, I love you."

The phone barely slammed back into its place before she was punching in a new number with a new found sense of urgency.

Fez halfway raised his hand, "He's coming isn't he?"

"Of course," She gave a swift nod over her shoulder before shushing him and booking a flight.

He exited the kitchen and entered the basement where Hyde and Jackie were sitting side by side on the couch. He didn't think much of it, until he sat down in his usual chair and realized that Hyde had his arm over her shoulder while she whispered in his ear. Fez cleared his throat.

"I do see that this is a thing but it is not a surprising thing so we're skipping right past it and to the juicey stuff, okay?" The tanner friend spoke with confidence.

The couple say in expecting silence.

"Eric is coming back."

..

When Jackie got home later that day, each of the best friends had important news. Though, Donna insisted on going first.

"I'm moving to New York, Jackie. I can find a crappy apartment and a decent DJ job while I figure out what to do with my life. I trash your place every night and never have the energy to clean it- today being the exception. So don't talk me out of this, just keep in touch. You could even come with me if you want-" The blonde was cut off by a pillow attacking her face.

Jackie chuckled, "Steven and I are back on and we intend to keep it that way. But that's not what you need to know."

"What is it?"

"I- uh-"

Donna sat patiently and ignorantly while her best friend contemplated letting her go to New York with no reason to stay in Point Place- not even the glimmer of a chance of a relationship with her one true love.


	7. You Kids Are So Strange (6)

6\. You Kids Are So Strange

Charlie nearly stumbled over the coffee table, in his attempt at setting Eric's box of mementos on the living room sofa. He had just gotten back to Point Place when Kitty told him the good news about her son and put Charlie to work. She assured him that Laurie's room was all his and for him to get comfortable.

Once the box was in the proper position, the mother herself plopped down next to it and started unpacking. Her hands were gentle and perfect.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Charlie felt his awkward streak coming back and raced back outside to retrieve his own belongings and drag them upstairs.

On his second trip through the kitchen, he ran into a familiar face.

"Charlie!? I didn't know you were back yet!" The brunette reached his height in her platform heels and couldn't contain a lung-crushing hug.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Just did. Almost done unpacking up in Laurie's room too-"

"- Finally, they give the room away and don't even think about offering it to Steven. How disrespectful. But either way, I'm glad you're back. It was just starting to get bland around here. When you're done, come join us in the basement? Everyone is coming over to help decorate for Eric's arrival home party!" Jackie finished her rant with a hop and a clap before disappearing back down the stairs.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Came back just in time."

..

Across town, a determined Michael Kelso was boarding a bus. His babygirl at his side- her mother not far behind. The cute and dysfunctional family chose a quiet spot to sit- allowing them feed Betsy. Betsy Kelso was going to go to school at a better and more smart educational system than what Point Place had to offer. That was exactly why they had decided to move her.

Even though Brooke and the new doctor were still together, Michael got to choose the new location. And after a once over of the criminal background and safety of the area, everyone agreed. The doctor, Charles Reed, had asked Brooke to move in with him and the new house was just the right size. Michael got his own apartment above a bar where he was learning how to be a bouncer and security gaurd. The apartment hardly ever was disturbed by the party-goers bellow and that's why Brooke was okay with him keeping Brooke for half of the week- wednesday night to sunday morning.

It was good new system.

"Say goodbye to Point Place, Betsy!" Michael Kelso proudly held his daughters relaxed arm up and helped her wave. They both instantly giggled and he kissed her nose.

Brooke felt bad about breaking the father-daughter moment, "Why didn't you tell your friends?"

He looked up at her, his eyes far away and surprisingly in thought, "I will once we're all settled and I keep the job. We have to make this work and for some reason, this life- with Betsy- seems so different from that one."

"It's because you're smarter and more responsible when you're with her, Michael."

"Yeah," He turned to smile and pinch Betsy's cheek, "Well, maybe I like that. And don't want them to ruin it."

Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled out a toy for their child.

"I mean, you've seen it- I can get pretty stupid around them."

"Around anyone, Michael."

"Har. Har." He faked a laugh, that only caused Betsy to laugh for real and pretty soon the little family was in hysterics all-together.

..

"Why would you tell her you didn't want the room, Steven?" She was in her own world, eyes burning through his aviators and tongue on fire. The curly haired burnout couldn't stop smirking at her and the hip she had jerked out, a hand delicately placed upon it. His glasses fell to his lap.

"I'm not going to live here forever, Jacks. I have money saved- luckily my drunken self didn't get into any of it- and I'm starting work in two days. Calm down about the damn room," Steven sat back coolly in his usual chair, feet atop the coffee table.

A huff was followed with the couch creaking as she collided with it; defeated.

"And don't worry, I won't move off too far from you," His flirtatious smirk and wink was a side he hardly let anyone else see, yet the obvious jaws dropping in the room didn't seem to bother Steven and that made her insides melt.

A slight blush crept to her face, "I'd most certainly hope not."

He leaned forward, dropping his boots to the floor and reached a hand out to her knee. She smirked the whole way to meet his lips and the kiss was tender- everything they normally didn't express to the group. Yet again, Jackie couldn't kill those pesky butterflies in her stomach. _What a joke, I'm not in a fairytale or anything. This is the real deal._ She thought.

"Okay, break it up," Fez yelled crazily as he walked behind them to get to the freezer and while opening his grape pop he complained towards the group, "I haven't sleep in days. A lot of the girls are on vacation right now and I've been having to close and open almost every day this week. None of the other girls know how to do anything but hair and refuse to answer phones. Who the hell doesn't want to know more, to improve their application and skills?"

They all just kind of stared at him. Jackie anxiously pulled at her hair, while Steven kept his gaze at the television after a moment. Randy, a surprising new friend of Fez's from god-knows-where, was playing with a slinky in the opposing chair. Sitting on the other end of the couch and feeling out of place, Charlie spoke up, "I could come help you out. If you can get me an official job."

"What can you do, Charlie boy?" Fez's face got serious.

The blue eyed friend smiled softly, "I'm not afraid of answering the phones and sweeping the floors- even cleaning at night. I'm serious. Get me an interview, Fez."

"Of course Fez will get you an interview. Fez is a great friend and wonderful reference, so put him down so you can work alongside the master!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the childish behavior.

..

It was slimming down towards midnight when the final guests showed for the party. Bob and Red were in a devilish drinking contest that had spouted somewhere in the silence between them. The bald one was winning, obviously. Jackie was helping Kitty in the kitchen- they had really taken to cooking together and Jackie wasn't burning everything anymore. Steven was admiring from the bar, a beer in hand, as the kitchen filled with the delicious scent of cake. Charlie and Randy were hitting it off in the living room, whilst watching the two old drunks. A few other people from around town were there and many of Kitty's friends from work too. Fez was talking up a woman on the steps and she was cornered into staying to listen.

It was then that Donna herself decided to show up.

A pair of skin tight, high wasted and flared jeans with several buttons over her crouch, the blonde's legs looked skinnier somehow. A puffy white, sleeveless blouse was tucked in to her pants and the white shoes that matched gave her an edge. Her hair was messy and parted in the middle, thrown in every direction and anything but straight. Her make-up was done up, a hell of a lot more than Jackie ever had hers done.

Jackie was the only one- let alone in the kitchen- that knew why Donna was putting on such a show.

"It's about damn time that dumbass come home and apologize," The amazon walked past them and opened the fridge.

The brunette leaned over the sink to whisper toward her boyfriend, "She thinks the only reason Eric is coming back-"

"-Is for her," Steven put two and two together.

Kitty leaned in next to them, "What in god's name is she wearing and in _my_ house?"

"It's for Eric-" Jackie hit Steven on the chest and smiled at Kitty.

The older woman let out her classic laugh as she finished off the cake's icing.

Donna turned to lean against the fridge with a beer in hand, "I cannot wait to see the look on his face."

"No one can," Steven got another slap on the arm as Jackie came to join him on the other side of the counter.

Headlights and the ever present sound of an engine roaring on the street. A door slammed and soon so did a trunk. Within seconds, Eric Foreman was walking through the sliding kitchen doors. And within seconds after that, Eric Foreman was surprising them all.


	8. These (Bitter)Sweet American Nights (7)

7\. These (Bitter)Sweet American Nights

"This is awesome! I thought I was the only one around here excited for Star Trek!" Randy couldn't contain his excitement as he and his new found companion, Charlie, high-fived for the fifth time within minutes.

The shorter man chuckled and sipped at his rather-hot beer, "It's settled- we have to go see it. It comes out in December, right?"

"Yes, Charlie, yes it does."

It was then that Fez had decided to relieve the poor woman by the steps and join them on the couch. He plopped down between them and cut off their chemistry- their advancements- for the time being. Charlie wasn't sure what had just happened but, in truth, he kind of didn't care. Randy, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on behind the scene's of their conversation and he wasn't afraid of the lane switch in his life.

"I cannot-" Fez was interrupted by Kitty Foreman storming into the room.

She was paler than usual and the craze in her eyes had grown, "Red, could you please join us in the kitchen a moment?"

The balding man knew what that tone of voice meant- she was so upset, that she was past yelling- and Red couldn't have that.

He seemed to sober up within seconds of starting for the door.

..

The first thing Red saw upon entering was his son, tanned skin and heavier built, with his arm around a newcomer. The companion had a smart aura around himself, despite his short ten years of life, and a glimpse of mischief in his deep caramel eyes.

"Your family is an odd one, my friend," Eric smirked and patted him on the back.

"Just wait- this is nothing."

Kitty smoothed out her skirt and motioned toward her sons companion, "Red, this is Lawrence- the boy whom Eric has adopted and brought back to the states with him."

"Actually, I was born in Florida. My parents moved to Africa when I was very little, ma'am. They only just recently passed away.." Lawrence fell comfortably back into one of the chairs by the table.

Eric cleared his throat, "Exposure."

"Now, this is a very nice thing you're trying to accomplish, sweetie but are you sure this is the best for both Lawrence and you?" Kitty had on her most nervous of smiles.

From the background, Donna had been glued to the counter with her hands turning white from their grip and her mind spinning from this new information. Maybe his initial intention was Lawrence, but maybe she was another factor.

Meanwhile, Jackie moved closer to her boyfriend and wrapped her arm around him. No kid deserved to be pulled out of all they had ever known just because someone barely older than them couldn't part with them. She was unnerved- more than she'd like to admit. By the way Stevens hand was caressing her hip and his other one was making circles on her lower arm, she knew he already saw what she was thinking all over her face. With a sigh, she leaned her head against his.

"-And you still expect to live here?" Lawrence had just gotten his first dose of Red Foreman rage.

Eric scuffed and positioned himself behind his adoptive son, "I've saved more money than you think. There isn't much to spend money on in Africa, dad. Lawrence and I will be apartment hunting the next few days. If you don't want to help out your new grandson, I suggest you verbalized it now."

Red was cut off by Kitty's hand held in front of him and her voice soon after, "Of course you can stay until you get a place. Why don't we go fix up your room for two people?"

"What about Laurie's room?" Eric questioned.

Everyone had anxious expressions.

"Charlie's staying in there," Jackie blurted, a hand waving about.

The Star Wars enthusiast nodded and offered a solution out of the current awkward situation, "Mom, why don't you show Lawrence my room and help him get settled?"

"Of course. Come on now-hand me a bag, sweetie," Kitty went along with it and took the boy the back way through the house and to the stairs. They slipped up without a problem.

Red took the opportunity to return to the living room bar and make himself another drink. He tried to ignore the obscenities floating around in his head, or Fez's more than usual level of obnoxious voice from across the room. The party was not bothered, but his family certainly was.

Jackie silently lead Steven out of the kitchen, nether one of them had properly greeted Eric during his arrival- although they all had expected it.

..

"What is it?" Steven pulled off his boots and slid them under the cot before playing her favorite ABBA record. Turning back towards her siting on the cot, she didn't let their eyes meet.

He heard a sigh escape her as he sat beside her, "Everything's different. I don't know how to explain it- other than being concerned for that little boys well being- it's like seeing Eric reminded me of how simple the past few years have been. Then I realized that it still is. And that's crazy, you know?"

"Jackie, babe, I don't know what you're talking about."

Letting a nervous laugh out- something she hasn't done around him in a long time and he's missed it- she clarified, "Our lives were a mess for .2 seconds and now feel right again. We still have stuff to do and goals to accomplish but, I'm seriously happy. Or as happy as I can be in Point Place."

"I know what you mean," Steven smirked and pulled her into a sweet kiss, hands on either side of her face.

"I just- I need to ask you something. It's getting rather crowded around here and I'm not sure how you're going to take all the commotion. I know it's sudden but I have to-" She was interrupted by his scruffy kiss.

"I'll gladly move in with you. But how about we get our own place? Start somewhere fresh.." The old elephant filled the room and she mentally kicked herself.

Mismatched eyes peered up into his with more concern than guilt, "Of course.",

..

"Well here we are then," Eric cleared his throat and couldn't seem to eject his hands from his pants pockets.

Donna ran a hand over her face, giving her best stern glare, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Why would I? We broke up."

She stared so hard and so pointedly that his skin nearly crawled off.

"Oh. Oh- you think Lawrence is why I wrote the letter? He's not. He has nothing to do with us so do me a favor, don't take it out on him," He leaned against the oven and let the air he'd somehow been holding sense everyone dispersed out.

Donna was the one to stand a bit taller and clear her throat, "Then why."

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you send that letter, Eric?"

He actually and totally couldn't find the word, "I sent the letter to break up with you. You should be with someone- anyone else. I- It's like, being there."

Still not the right ones.

"Eric. Cut. To. The. Chase."

"I couldn't see you there, living in my world. My entire life, you've been there or I've inserted you. I couldn't place you- and when I did, it was wrong. Very wrong. Almost like we won't work when Point Place is far into the rearview. I don't see a genuine future where we're both happy, Donna. And no- I know that look and I don't want you or anyone else to say this is just like the Wedding. Because it's not- completely the opposite. I still wanted to be with you and to someday marry you and move off and have kids and die old. Living in Africa showed me that, although I still want those things and in some way I want them with you, I can't. I'm not in that place yet. You deserve better and rightfully so. I let you go, so I could be freer than I ever have been," Her tear-filled eyes crumpled his features, "Lawrance and I are moving sooner than anyone thinks. And then my life will really begin- and I'm sorry I realized all of this so late."

The most dreadful and consuming silence filled that cake scented kitchen.

"You look great... by the way. As sexy as ever," He cleared his throat and made a beeline for the stairs.


End file.
